Leo
Original Link Posted on 15 December 2014 For all of you wondering about the mysterious cameraman. :) Transcript - Well, I'm safe. An old friend was generous enough to take me in. That's Leo making coffee. Leo, I am introducing you. - Remind me what we're doing again? - I told you like six times (laughs). - Oh, hello students and cheers to your health. - (laughs) So Leo used to work at the Vyctory until about two- - Two and a half years- - Years ago. And just before he took of he actually left me a note that was very unique- - You can talk about me like I'm in the room 'cause I am. - You're in the room? - Yeah. - You're not a hologram? - No. Amazing. - Oh my God. - So I left you a note when I was on the run. - Yes, and said that if things ever got weird that I knew where to find you. - You're here so I'm thinking things got weird? (sighs) Yeah. Did I ever tell you what happened to me? - No, it seemed like one of those things you didn't really want to talk about so- - I didn't but you reached out, so long story short time? - Your call. - My name is Leo and I'm a magician. - Oh God, hi, Leo. - Hi. Okay, I worked at the resort for five years and, um, I started working about two and half months before I left in the fantasy suites, you know, with all the high rollers, where all the money is. Anyway, at the time I was working a party and I was sort of rebooting a classic illusion, the vanishing woman, from the twenties. Now that sounds cheesy but trust me the work was on point. Anyway, so I make the woman vanish at the party, "Ahh, ooh," right? Then I bring her back except when I try to bring her back the woman is gone, like, CSI: Vegas gone. And that's when things get really nasty. Your dad sends a couple of guys, they whisk me away underground through some tunnels. They keep me in a room for a long time. Then another guy I've never met before comes in with a briefcase, half a million dollars in chips. I nod at him, he nods at me, he gives me the briefcase, they send me to my room. A week later I plot my escape and I'm gone. - (sighs) What about the money? - The money I left with a very attactive cocktail waitress named Marissa. Turns out, I didn't need it. I had skimmed enough from the whales at the gaming tables to keep me in pretty lamps for a long time. (laughs) - You know I should be shocked by this but, by this point, it's pretty impossible. - Want to see something cool, though? - Yes. - Well, believe it or not, this is the first time I've done magic for someone since I left the Vyctory. - What, what? Oh my God, Leo. - It's just for the trick. - Ugh. - When you're alone and on the lamb, as you'll soon learn, you need a bit of levity. Point at the cigarette, point. That does it. There you go, point down. Thank you. (laughs) I'll take over from here. Call it toward you. - Over here. - There you go. - Uhhh... - Freaks you out a little, huh? - (laughs) Yeah. - No strings, no wires, just a little bit of hometown amazement. - What? - Oh God. - I don't know, did it suck? - It's no big deal. Well, you know, my dad used to take me to the magic shows all the time. - Your dad is a man who knows how to do a bit of a vanishing act, tell me about it. - Well, you know, I could do that in my sleep really. (laughs) - Did he really take you to shows? - Yeah, all the time to try to, you know, have me see through the tricks and lies and deception and all that but I actually have no idea how you did that. - Then, I'll work for you. - That's one for you. - Our work here is done. - Thanks, Leo. - Your welcome, kid. Want some more, uh, cream? - Sure (laughs). Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Leo Category:December 2014